zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/The Last Fight Of The Year
<< Part 4 of Event 10 Selene drops to the ground clawing at her chest. I imagine it to be burning inside to out. I smirk at the pain she must be feeling. Link turns to me, his face full of hate. I feel his power rising. I look at his hand, the triforce is glows. Green energy swirls around him. He extends his hand over the weakened Selene. She extend her hand to his so that they lock, amusing. My smirk fades as a golden orb encases their hands. I know this, he's taking her triforce. He now holds the triforce of wisdom and power. The orb vanishes and her hand drops. His energy that struck out before grew more intense and frantic. My face shows no expression. I stand still and raise my energy up. Time to gamble this. We dash out at each other so fast that a flower in the distance doesn't even acknowledge movement. That lonely flower suddenly uproots itself and the dirt underneath as well as the dirt around it as we clash in a single second. Gravity suddenly means nothing as some objects lift to the ground and swirl around us. Our energy whipping at each other creates a vivid light show of green and purple energy. I look him in the eye and he looks into mine. Our lives read, this is the end. At a very last second, a dot of his energy adds on and caves down on mine. He breaks past my sword and delivers one unavoidable, heavy and diagonal slash. It slices the skin of my throat, curves down and hooks into my chest lacerating my flesh. My body rag dolls into a pillar and sends it crashing down. I remain in the rubble, my eyes slowly close and I hard hear sound. I guess this is my end after all... (1 hour later) "Well, looks like we did it Selene. I dragged out Ty's body and have it right there for us to see. The medical chopper is on the way. Ty's goons got away. I'm sad to say Zelda did not make it in the battle. Wesley will be bringing her remains. Luckily they didn't extract her triforce." "Zelda... it was worth the cause. We can surely find another blond girl as a replacement." "Indeed... Hey, look over there! The chopper is here! Good, I can get you to the prepped medic back at base who's been waiting for a hour now." ... "Okay, I've taken her triforce." "Good. Selene is strapped in. There's no room for Ty though. Unless you want to just throw Zelda out?" "No!" "I'm joking! Calm down! Well, we'll just have to leave you here with him." "That's fine. See you soon." ... I am alive. He's unguarded. I strike now. ... Everything happens in a flash. I rise up. Selene notices me but everything happens to fast. In a second, my blade pierces through Links heart. Blood explodes out and across the grass. I twist my blade so that he cries out blood and pull his head so he may hear one last thing. I whisper a Hylian blessing into ears as his eyes roll up to the heaven. I rip out my blade, snap his neck and throw him to the ground. I look to the "chopper" and see Wesley gasping for air with his mouth wide open. Selene's face his flooded with tears. I swirl dark purple energy in the air and pull my arm back. With one light press a comet of pure darkness launches at the hovering wooden creature. The "chopper" tail explodes and sends the creature spinning down into trees miles away. I put my hand over Link's carcass and withdraw the full triforce. I feel warmth glowing inside me. It expels through my skin as I rise to heavens. Golden light and spiritual energy surround me and weigh me back down. I've finally done it, I've won this war. Final Part of Event 10 >>